Adictivo
by EmzF
Summary: Y por primera vez piensa que James Potter no ha sido arrogante, chulo, prepotente, cruel, egocéntrico, o cualquier adjetivo de su larga lista, y se sorprende aún más cuando se da cuenta de que no le disgusta estar ahí, bajo la tormenta, empapada y con él.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>La lluvia golpea furiosamente el viejo cristal de la habitación, ha sido un día completamente desapacible, viento y frío, y para colofón comienza a llover cuando comienza a ponerse el sol.<p>

James mira por la ventana el sol caer y bañar así de rojo los terrenos de Hogwarts, siempre le han gustado los atardeceres del castillo, dice que son_ mágicos_, pero lo que realmente quiere decir es que son únicos.

—Jimmy tío ¿Has visto el mapa? —La voz de Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación le saca de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que está en mi baúl ¿Por? —Pregunta.

—Por nada —Dice Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensaba bajar a las cocinas en un rato, ya sabes que si no vamos tres veces a la semana nos echan de menos.

James no contesta, se limita a volver a mirar por la ventana escuchando la lluvia, y entre la oscuridad y la tormenta consigue distinguir una pequeña figura sentada en el césped, ajena a todo, como si no le importase el estar empapándose bajo aquel aguacero ni la amenaza de ser castigada si Filch la encontrase fuera de su sala común a deshora. Y James reconocería esa figura _siempre_.

—Sirius deja, que ya voy yo a las cocinas —Dice acercándose a su baúl.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! —Exclama girándose hacia su amigo.

—Está bien... —Contesta mirándole extrañado su amigo—. Pero acuérdate de traer tarta de manzana o si no te las verás conmigo.

Y con un último grito de _"¡Tarta de manzana, Jimmy, tarta de manzana!"_ sale lo más rápido que puede de la habitación.

Sabe que lo más probable es que le mande a la mierda nada más verle, eso como mínimo, que probablemente le grite, le insulte o incluso le pegue, pero prefiere eso a tener que verla con la mirada ausente, como puede asegurar que tendrá, parada bajo la lluvia sin él poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Y no se equivoca, cuando llega a su lado ella ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta que él está ahí, tan sólo mantiene la vista fija al frente en algún punto indefinido, y James está seguro que entre las gotas de lluvia que corren por su rostro hay más de una lágrima mezclada con ellas.

—Evans —La llama.

Pero ella no responde, parece no haberle oído, o si lo ha hecho prefiere ignorarle.

—Evans —Vuelve a decir él, zarandeándole suavemente el mojado hombro.

Entonces Lily se gira y James por un momento deja de respirar, la visión que tiene ante sus ojos le ha quitado el aire de los pulmones completamente, pero no de la manera que lo hace cuando ves a alguien hacer un Amago de Wronski, no, lo que tiene ante sus ojos es simplemente... desolador.

Ojos enrojecidos, nariz hinchada y moqueante y lo que parecen ser dos pequeñas manos temblorosas que intentan borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, jamás la había visto así, tan pequeña ni indefensa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —Pregunta ella con voz temblorosa, y James sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar delante suyo.

—Me apetecía salir a pasear —Contesta él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le encantaría decirle que ha salido allí por ella, que se está empapando por ella, y que probablemente al día siguiente tendrá el mayor catarro de su vida por ella, pero que nada de eso le importa, porque tan sólo quiere que esté bien, quiere que deje de llorar, quiere... Pero él es James Potter, y James Potter no es capaz de decir esas cosas.

—Hoy no, Potter, hoy no me apetece discutir —Susurra Lily abrazándose a sí misma—. Ahora vete o si no cogerás una pulmonía.

—Bueno —Dice él sentándose a su lado—. Eso no estaría mal del todo, yo me libraría de hacer la redacción de Slughorn y tú te librarías de que yo hechizase a Quejicus durante unos días.

Y cuando dice esas palabras la cara de Lily se contrae en lo que James puede adivinar un esfuerzo aún mayor por contener un sollozo.

—En serio Evans —Suspira—. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que ese imbécil diga?

—Porque es mi amigo Potter, mi amigo —Contesta ella sin mirarle, porque sabe que si lo hace se echará a llorar de nuevo.

—Un amigo no es alguien que te llama... _eso_ —Dice él, y Lily puede notar como su voz suena mucho más dura que antes.

—No todos tenemos a Black para que nos profese amor eterno ¿Sabes?

—Me siento halagado —Dice él riendo—. Pero Sirius no es mi tipo.

—Déjalo, Potter —Contesta ella—. Tú no entiendes nada, tú nunca entiendes nada.

—¡Pues no Evans, no lo entiendo! — Exclama él poniéndose en pie frente a ella—. No entiendo como te dejas pisotear por alguien que dices llamar tu amigo y luego ponerte así por ello, no lo entiendo Evans, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

Ya ninguno de los dos siente la lluvia, el frío o el azote del viento, el Sol se ha puesto por completo y ahora están en una entera oscuridad entre la que sólo se distinguen sus sombras recortadas una junto a la otra.

—¡Por que sí, Potter! —Grita ella!—. No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende... —Susurra escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

—Pues explícamelo entonces.

—Severus fue... —Dice inspirando fuertemente—. Severus fue el que me mostró todo este mundo, _mi mundo_, fuera de mis padres, de mi hermana, de mi casa, me enseñó a donde yo pertenezco, fue mi primer amigo de verdad.

—Un amigo de verdad no se comporta así, Evans, entiéndelo de una vez —Contesta él—. Snape no merece que le consideres como tal.

—Deja que le considere como a mi me de la gana, Potter, eso es decisión mía.

—Tienes razón, es decisión tuya —Dice James apretando los nudillos—. Pero no está en tu poder decidir si Quejicus es un gilipollas que merece tus lágrimas o no, y créeme Evans, nadie las merece, ni si quiera yo.

—Potter... —Comienza ella.

—Evans, déjalo —Dice él, está enfadado. No comprende como alguien sea capaz de tratarla así, ella es buena, estudiosa y dulce, no con él por supuesto, pero sabe que lo es—. Me ha quedado claro que te va a dar igual lo que te diga.

Lily se levanta y queda frente a él, y por primera vez en cinco años piensa que James Potter no ha sido arrogante, chulo, prepotente, engreído, cruel, egocéntrico, o cualquier adjetivo de su larga lista, y se sorprende, y aún más se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que no le disgusta estar ahí, bajo la tormenta, completamente empapada en compañía suya.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —Dice la Prefecta—. Vamos al castillo, _James._

Y él sonríe, una estúpida sonrisa, mientras mira como Lily comienza a andar delante suyo. James, porque jamás su nombre ha sonado tan bien, ni cree que lo vuelva a hacer si no sale de unos labios que no sean los de la pelirroja.

—Vamos, _Lily —_Susurra, aunque sabe que ella no puede oírle, pero también sabe que es la primera vez que él dice su nombre, y jamás había pensado que aquello fuese a convertirse en _adictivo_.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está otro oneshot. No estoy demasiado inspirada así que no es gran cosa, pero me apetecía escribir algo de esta pareja y aquí está. Tampoco mucho más que decir, que espero que os haya gustado, y que si lo habeis leído os paseis por el botoncito de ahí debajo y seais tan amables de dejarme un review ¡Que de veras se agradecen! Nos leemos en la próxima ¡Un beso!<p>

—Virginia.


End file.
